We are Golden
by Snowfeather4876
Summary: When a new prophecy is foretold to ThunderClan's medicine cat, for once, the message is clear: a golden cat will save the Clan. There is only one problem. There are two golden cats in the Clan. Not too bad? It is when they're sisters. ADOPTED from Storm-Eyes-Osprey.
1. Prologue

**Hey all!**

**This is a new story that ****I decided to start, owing partly to the voting results on my poll. I am going to take this opportunity to thank Storm-Eyes-Osprey for letting me re-home this story, even after somebody else had adopted it. You are an amazing writer, Storm, and you have come on so much in your writing in just over a year. Thanks for letting me write 'We are Golden': I hope I won't let you down.**

**And now, without further ado, let me present the prologue of 'We are Golden'.**

* * *

A single star hung in the deep blue night sky, which stood behind the hills, trees and reeds, which stood, swaying a little, in the newleaf breeze. A peaceful quiet settled over the rippled lake, broken only by the soft hooting of an owl on its nightly hunt, and the squeal of its unfortunate prey.

In the depths of the woods at one side of the lake lay a deep stone hollow. The faint glow of the crescent moon lit the grey stone up, turning it silver. The only living thing visible was a small, black cat, whose wide, blue eyes stared up at the star above her. Her slightly lighter grey stripes were barely visible in the dim light and her tail appeared to be tucked underneath her.

The she-cat made no sound but stared up at the sky almost hungrily, searching for something. Her small, black paws shifted uneasily, restlessly, and one of her pale grey ears twitched. Finally, she turned and pushed her way deftly through a wall of bramble tendrils and vanished into the cave beyond.

Settling herself into her mossy nest, the tabby fell asleep, though far from fitfully. Her breathing was regular and slow, and her slightly heaving sides gave no indication of what was happening in the land of dreams.

As soon as she had fallen asleep, however, she seemed to have awoken again. It took the she-cat a moment before she gained her bearings, but she soon realised that she stood, not in her home or by the lake, but in another world. Stars shone in the sky, welcoming the cat in their midst. "Speak to me, StarClan," she murmured softly, sitting down and waiting.

Suddenly, a rustle alerted the cat and she spun around, looking for the source of the noise. She came face-to-face with a blue-grey cat, whose fur glittered with starlight. Blue eyes met amber as their gazes locked.

"Greetings, Waterspots," the black cat meowed, dipping her head towards the newcomer.

"Ravenflight," replied Waterspots, dipping his head in turn. "I see your hearing is as sharp as ever."

"Naturally." Ravenflight tried to give a slight purr, but it died in her throat as tension pricked at her fur. "What does StarClan wish to share with me?"

Waterspots gave a small chuckle. "I see you haven't changed your forthright ways from the time I mentored you," he remarked, settling himself down comfortably. Ravenflight said nothing, but her ears were pricked and alert. A sigh escaped the starry cat, as his eyes settled on the heavens.

"Well," he began, turning to his former apprentice, "it has befallen me to tell you of a dark time, one which is coming to ThunderClan with disturbing haste.

"Is there no way for StarClan to stop it?" questioned Ravenflight, sounding shocked as she faced Waterspots.

"Ravenflight, you know StarClan's power does not stretch to that extent," he meowed softly. Ravenflight turned away.

"I suppose you're right," she finally answered, in a low, almost inaudible voice. A pause, then, "Is there no hope for us?" She seemed to be taking this news remarkably calmly, though there was an unmistakable quaver in her tone as she spoke. Another sigh.

"Only one." Waterspots' voice was almost as quiet. "I also have a prophecy."

Ravenflight sat up very straight at these words, twisting her head around to return her gaze to her old mentor, both anxiety and anticipation in her eyes. "What?" she asked sharply, surveying him with a piercing gaze.

"A golden cat will save the Clan," he quoted softly, staring at the stars, as though longing to join them.

Thinking for a moment, Ravenflight frowned. "But –" she began, but Waterspots cut her off.

"This is as much as I can tell you," he told her gently. "I must go and rejoin my ancestors now." He nudged her affectionately with his head, before fading, like mist, from sight.

The black tabby remained only a few more moments in the grassy landscape, before it started to fade, but even as it did so, she realised that there were only two golden cats in the Clan, and both of them had been apprenticed that day. A strange chill ran down her back and blackness overcame her vision, and Waterspots' prophecy rang in her ears.

_A golden cat will save the Clan._

* * *

**So, short prologue, but I don't want to make prologues too long. They aren't entirely a new chapter, so I don't want to make them chapter-length.  
Anyway, tell me what you think (especially you, Storm!) in your review!**

**Snowfeather signing out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**And now, we witness the phenomenon known as an update by Snowfeather! That****'s right, I got off my lazy butt and away from my busy schedule and did the unimaginable: posted a new chapter!**

**On another note, I****'ve decided that I'm going to try and alternate between my two stories, so that I don't neglect one. Sound fair?**

**Anyway, on to the review replies!**

**Storm-Eyes-Osprey: **Thanks! I'm still scared that I won't do it justice, but I'll do my best!

**44Cinder44:**Blame Stormy over there for that! *points accusingly* XD Not my phrasing, but I sort of agree with you! Though I do like the simplicity of 'a golden cat' and, as the summary says, the message is at least clear.

**shadeleap: **Thanks!

**And now, onto Chapter 1!**

* * *

Leaves crunched beneath Sunpaw's paws as she followed Wrensong through the forest, breathing in the late leaf-fall scent of decaying leaves around her. Honeypaw trudged by her side, still blinking her eyes open wearily. The two of them had hoped for a bit of a lie in, but their mentors had woken them up at what seemed like the crack of dawn, waiting for them impatiently before setting off into the forest.

By the time they had reached the Sky Oak, however, Sunpaw felt wide awake, and even Honeypaw seemed alert and ready now that they were about to do something. They paused a little way away from the foot of the tree and Wrensong whirled around to face the two apprentices. "Now that you know the territory, you will have your first hunting lesson," she told them. "Though fighting skills are also important, we will never use them if we do not have enough to eat, so hunting comes first."

Despite this sound logic, Sunpaw felt like groaning. She didn't care about hunting; she wanted to fight! Honeypaw's eyes, on the other paw, had lit up eagerly, paws shifting on the earthen floor. "The first thing you will need to learn," continued Grasstuft, "is the hunting crouch. This is what ThunderClan cats use most often, as we do not need to outpace our prey, like WindClan do, dip our paws into water, like RiverClan, or hunt among the pines, as ShadowClan do. We have the cover of the trees and the protection of the undergrowth, so we need to stalk our prey quietly and slowly."

"That's the first lesson of hunting: patience." Wrensong surveyed them with her amber eyes. "Without it, even the best skills in the Clan would be of little use." This time, Sunpaw almost _did_ groan. Patience was a virtue that she did not possess, unlike Honeypaw. Sunpaw preferred to leap into things and think later. Her sister was the complete opposite, thinking about a decision for a while before making it.

Sunpaw had a suspicion that Grasstuft could tell what she was thinking, because he gave her a meaningful glance with his blue eyes. "Now, show me your best crouches," Wrensong commanded, flicking her tail-tip. Sunpaw immediately crouched to the floor, trying to recall what Lightpaw had once taught her. She tucked her paws in and kept her tail perfectly still, pressing her belly almost to the ground. Though the position felt odd, she knew, instinctively, that it was right. Her gaze flitted to Honeypaw, who was mirroring her position, focused on her mentor.

Wrensong padded around her, inspecting every part of her crouch. "Very good!" she praised, and Sunpaw felt a warm glow. "But," added her mentor, eying Sunpaw's tail critically, "you need to keep your tail still." _Mouse-dung!_ thought Sunpaw, as she realised that her tail-tip was twitching. She hastily corrected the error, but made no other move.

"Well, you two both seem to have a natural aptitude for hunting," Grasstuft commented, after glancing at Sunpaw. "Most apprentices need a lot more work on their crouches, and few get it almost perfect on their first try. You're leaning a little to the left, Honeypaw," he added, with barely a glance at his apprentice. Sunpaw saw that her sister had shifted her weight a little too far, as Grasstuft's sharp eyes had picked up, to the left. She was impressed.

"Right," Wrensong meowed briskly. "Let's see how you do with real prey. Honeypaw, you first, please."

"What?" exclaimed Honeypaw, her blue eyes wide in astonishment. "Without being told how to do it?"

"You know the hunting crouch, do you not?" asked Wrensong, a little frostily.

"If you try catching prey without training, we can assess your natural instincts and correct your technique more easily," Grasstuft added, more kindly.

Honeypaw gave a little gulp, and Sunpaw almost felt sorry for her. After all, this went against every instinct of Honeypaw's. Reluctantly, the golden she-cat raised her nose and sniffed the air, and Sunpaw opened her mouth a little, letting the forest scents pass through her glands. _Mouse!_ Honeypaw had evidently smelt it too, for she crouched down, still trying to pinpoint the mouse. She remained there, still, for a moment, focus narrowed on a root of the Sky Oak. She took a few steps forward, still low and silent, then, without warning, she leapt, forepaws extended, reaching for her prey.

Even as she took off, Sunpaw knew that Honeypaw's leap was a little off, and she landed on a pile of browning leaves. She hissed in frustration, feeling the leaves fall flat to the ground beneath her paws, and spun around, looking for her missed catch. Sunpaw saw a small, brown creature scuttling towards another root and, taking her chance, hooked out a paw and caught it. Giving it a bite to the neck, which killed it instantly, she dropped her catch at Wrensong's paws, pride welling up in her as she eyed the mouse.

The brown she-cat turned over the mouse, inspecting it, sniffing. Sunpaw felt a tug of frustration. _What now?_ she thought, irritably. _Was it not a good enough catch? Did it not please the great Wrensong?_ But, to her relief, Wrensong gave an approving nod. "Nice catch," she praised, scraping a small hole in the ground and burying the mouse. Sunpaw sat up straight, looking to Honeypaw triumphantly. Her smug look slid off her face, however, when she met her sister's eyes. Or rather, when Honeypaw refused to meet her eyes, but stared at the floor, downcast.

She was about to ask what was wrong, when she realised that was a stupid question. From the moment they had opened their eyes, the two littermates had been the best of friends, and they did not need to ask how the other was feeling. From the hunched-up shoulders and the slightly lashing tail, Sunpaw could tell that Honeypaw was disappointed that she had missed her first catch, furious with herself for not catching the mouse, and possibly even jealousy that Sunpaw had caught it instead.

With more gentleness than most cats expected that Sunpaw would ever be capable of, she laid her tail over Honeypaw's shoulders. She kept it there, as she murmured in her littermate's ear. "Hey, don't worry, nobody expected you to catch anything on your first time." Her voice was low and comforting, but Honeypaw just sighed.

"You did, though," she replied, dismally.

"Only because you scared the mouse in my direction. I wouldn't have caught it otherwise!" hissed Sunpaw, with a momentary flash of her usual self. She paused for a moment before adding, "We'll make a great hunting team!"

Honeypaw's blue eyes brightened and her head snapped up. "Yeah, but you're so clumsy that, in future, it'll be _you_ scaring away the prey into my paws!" he purred.

"As if!" scoffed Sunpaw, before turning back to their mentors. Grasstuft was watching them with a hint of amusement; Wrensong with a little irritation.

"When you've quite finished," she began, "I think Grasstuft would like to go over your technique, Honeypaw."

The two apprentices exchanged a glance, before chorusing, "Sorry!" at the same time.

"Right." Grasstuft fluffed up his fur a little as a breeze blew through the trees. "What did you do wrong, Honeypaw?"

"Uh…" started Honeypaw, scuffing the ground with her paws embarrassedly, "I shouldn't have put so much force behind my jump?"

"Precisely. You also let your gaze leave the mouse when you jumped, so you didn't see where it was when you landed. Remember: look before you leap!"

Honeypaw nodded her head fervently, and Sunpaw could almost see her sister's mind trying to remember these pieces of information. "But, on the positive side," added her mentor, "your crouch was perfect, and your stalking was excellent. You just need to control the strength of your spring, though that is a lot easier to do that training to jump further. Try again, and remember what I've just said."

Another nod of her head and Honeypaw crouched down again, tasting the air. This time, she scented the prey quicker than Sunpaw and started stalking forward, almost touching the floor with her belly. A heartbeat later, Sunpaw smelled it too: a squirrel. She tried to trace it with her nose, but though its scent led towards the Sky Oak, there was no bushy-tailed creature in sight. The scent became stronger and, a moment later, a young squirrel hopped onto the end of a root of the oak, clutching a nut in its small paws.

It nibbled on it, unaware to the predator creeping towards it, soundlessly. Then, it's ears pricked up in alarm, its bright eyes widened and it dropped the nut, turning around and scampering towards safety, but it was too late. Honeypaw had already lunged for it, killing it with a neat blow, before picking up her catch and trotting back towards Sunpaw, who gave a loud purr.

"Well done!" she meowed, butting her sister's shoulder with her head. "I knew you'd do it."

"Excellent," said Grasstuft, padding forward and digging a small hole in the floor. "Much better, Honeypaw."

Honeypaw dropped her prey in the hole and Grasstuft scraped some soil over it. "Incidentally," meowed Wrensong, "do either of you know why we bury our prey?" She gestured with her tail towards where Honeypaw's squirrel lay, hidden. Sunpaw thought, but had no idea. "Well?" demanded the brown she-cat. There was a small silence, before Honeypaw ventured an answer.

"To protect it from anyone else, like a badger or fox?" She sounded uncertain, but Wrensong gave her a pleased look.

"Indeed. And don't forget, to protect it from other Clans, too. If you are hunting by the border and just leave your prey there, it is only a moment's work for an enemy cat to hop over the border and grab it."

"But that's prey-stealing!" protested Sunpaw, indignantly. "They wouldn't do that, would they?"

"They have in the past, and will do so in the future," growled Wrensong. "We can't be too careful."

At this, Grasstuft stepped forward calmly, though there was a glint of disapproval in his eyes as he looked at Wrensong. "Now now, Wrensong," he meowed, soothingly. "It's true that both WindClan and ShadowClan have stolen prey before, but there have been no quarrels among the Clans in moons. There's no need for us to teach our apprentices to hate the other Clans."

"And why not?" retorted his Clanmate, whipping around to face the tabby and white tom. "We may be in times of peace now, but they need to learn that the other Clans are not our friends. We are in different Clans for a reason. We have our own borders to protect, and our own prey too. We can't trust the other Clans."

Sunpaw watched awkwardly as hers and Honeypaw's mentors argued, and shifted closer to her sister, who was watching with narrowed eyes. "Be that as it may, Wrensong," meowed Grasstuft, almost spitting out the words, but Sunpaw had had enough. She gave a loud cough and the mentors spun around, as though they had almost forgotten that their apprentices were there. Grasstuft smoothed down his fur, which had fluffed up in anger and took several deep breaths.

"Right. Let's see you catch some prey that doesn't run into your paws, Sunpaw," Wrensong hissed, and Sunpaw felt the urge to snap at her mentor. Contenting herself with a glare instead, she pricked up her ears and tasted the air. For a moment, she smelled only the woody scent of oak and the layered scents of her Clanmates. _Wouldn__'t be surprised if they chased away all the prey in the forest with their argument_ she thought, irritably.

Getting into a low crouch, she stalked away from the Sky Oak, remembering to keep her tail still and put her paws down lightly. She went a little along the shore and deeper into the forest, but not out of sight of her mentor. Sunpaw paused, standing absolutely still, tasting the air again. Still there was no scent, but she decided to wait a while longer, hoping that prey would soon appear.

Sure enough, what seemed like moons later, she spotted a water vole, nibbling on a seed, utterly oblivious Sunpaw, who had shifted her weight to her haunches and was stalking forwards. She was less than two tail-lengths from the small creature when it sat up, alert. Swiftly, before it could escape, Sunpaw leaped onto her prey, killing it with a quick bite to the neck. Proudly, she picked up the limp body in her jaws and made her way back to the others.

Tension still hung in the air, though it had lessened slightly, and Sunpaw noticed that Wrensong and Grasstuft were sitting a little way apart, a slight coldness between them. Sunpaw remembered that the two cats had never got on to well; Wrensong usually fighting as a solution, while Grasstuft preferred talking to fighting. She started scraping a hole in the ground to bury her prey and dropped it in, covering it with soil when she was done.

"Well done," Honeypaw congratulated her, nosing her sister's fur. Then she lowered her voice and added, "I'm surprised you managed to catch anything after the racket they were making!" She gave a small flick of her tail in the direction of their mentors, who were watching them. Sunpaw agreed. She was lucky to have caught something, when most of the prey would have been hiding. _Dumb vole!_ she thought, eying the ground, beneath which her catch lay.

"Good, Sunpaw." Those were Wrensong's only words as Sunpaw turned to her triumphantly. Another silence ensued, before Grasstuft spoke up awkwardly.

"Right, you've both managed to catch your own prey, which is a feat of which you should be proud. Not that many cats catch prey on their first hunt." Sunpaw raised her head a little higher, pride welling up inside her. _I__'m going to be the best apprentice!_

Until the sun was almost at its highest point in the sky, the two apprentices trained, learning different hunting techniques. Grasstuft had taken over most of the talking for the session, with Wrensong only adding a word here or there, or a sarcastic comment. Though neither Honeypaw nor Sunpaw caught any more prey, Grasstuft seemed pleased, and Wrensong had nothing to complain about, which was something. Sunpaw, however, felt frustration. Twice had she missed catches; one a shrew and one a finch, because she had muddled up the stalking techniques that their mentors had taught them. She had been too slow in approaching the finch, and she had brushed a fern when she was about to pounce on her shrew.

_How am I supposed to be the best apprentice if I can__'t even catch easy prey? _Sunpaw thought, dully, as they headed back towards camp, the mouse and vole swinging in her jaws. Honeypaw carried her squirrel, and the grey, bushy tail almost brushed the slightly damp ground as it hung from her mouth. Weak leaf-fall sunlight warmed their back a little, but clouds frequently scurried across the sky, blocking it out.

As they entered the stone hollow, Sunpaw picked up her head a little,trying to put her mask of confidence firmly back on. She lifted her chin a fraction and stepped boldly after Wrensong, who had picked her way to the fresh-kill pile. Just as Sunpaw was about to drop her prey to join the sparrow and shrew that were already there when Grasstuft stopped her, flicking her shoulder with his tail. "Bring that vole to the elders," he commanded, as Honeypaw laid down her squirrel on the fresh-kill pile.

Sunpaw nodded and dropped only her mouse, before padding towards the hazel bush underneath which the elders made their nests. "And clean out their bedding while you're at it!" Wrensong called after her. Sunpaw flicked the end of her tail to show she had heard, but did not open her mouth, not wanting the prey to fall onto the floor; the elders were sure to complain if _that_ happened.

Upon entering the den, breathing in the sweet scent of honeysuckle that wreathed around her, she was greeted by Blossomsnow, who was grooming her tortoiseshell pelt. "Greetings, Sunpaw. Honeypaw," she added, as the second apprentice entered.

"Greetings, Blossomsnow," purred Honeypaw, butting her head against the elder's flank. Ever since the sisters had started visiting the elders as kits, Honeypaw and Blossomsnow had formed a special bond. The two got on very well, and it was one thing that Sunpaw felt jealous of. Other than Honeypaw, Sunpaw had no particular friends, and whenever her sister disappeared off for a chat with the elders, Sunpaw had always felt distinctly left-out.

Blossomsnow licked Honeypaw's cheek affectionately, giving out a purr of her own, before turning to Sunpaw. "And how are you, young Sunpaw?" she asked. Her voice was kind, but Sunpaw detected a slight condescending tone to her words, and simply gave a non-committal shrug.

"This is for you," she said, dropping her vole on the floor and pushing it towards the elder. "I caught it myself."

She had hoped that, by telling the elder of her achievement, she would actually pay Sunpaw a little attention for a change, and was not disappointed. "On your first time?" exclaimed the tortoiseshell exclaimed. "That's wonderful! Well done, Sunpaw!" Sunpaw gave an awkward purr.

"Thanks." Then, she added, "You should see the squirrel Honeypaw caught. She was so fast!"

"I'll bet she was," agreed Blossomsnow, and once again, Sunpaw felt a pang of jealousy.

"Wrensong sent us to clear out your bedding," Honeypaw informed the elder, nosing the vole towards her. "You should eat while we do that."

"I'm not really all that hungry," she admitted, eying the vole. "But I'll wake up those two and see if they'll help me."

"Make sure you get in a bite before Thistleheart gets to it!" joked Sunpaw, with a glance over at the cream-coloured she-cat, who sprang up.

"I heard that!" she mock-growled, shoving Sunpaw lightly with a paw. "Apprentices these days!"

"You know it's true, though." Mallowpelt's voice was a little indistinct as he spoke through a yawn. Thistleheart looked on with outrage.

"Will no cat back me up here?" she demanded. "What about you, Blossomsnow? Honeypaw?"

The two cats shook their heads firmly, laughing at the elder's reaction. Thistleheart scowled and got up, taking a bite out of the vole.

"Well, if I'm the nobody wants this vole, all the better. There's more for me that way."

"Hey!" protested Mallowpelt, and he leapt out of his nest to join his denmate. "See, this is what we meant," he added through a mouthful of flesh and fur.

Sunpaw had been so preoccupied with the elders' good-natured bickering that she hadn't realised that Honeypaw had started clearing out the bedding. With a start, Sunpaw joined her, clawing away the old bedding from the nests, bundling it up and shoving it towards the entrance. The two apprentices worked in silence, side-by-side, quickly clearing out the old moss. "I'll get new moss from Ravenflight," volunteered Honeypaw, and Sunpaw nodded. She was quite content to stay and watch the elders bicker.

In the meantime, the three elderly cats had finished their meal; Sunpaw could see Thistleheart licking the remains of her meal from her lips, her green eyes now wide awake. "So," she began, settling herself down on the floor, her paws tucked beneath her, "I suppose you'd like to hear a story, after all your hard work."

"Yes please!" mewed Sunpaw excitedly. "But we'd better wait for Honeypaw to come back; she won't want to miss this."

"Someone say my name?" asked a muffled voice, and a moment later, Honeypaw appeared carrying moss under her chins and in her jaws. "I think I brought enough moss, but if not, we can always get more."

"So," continued Thistleheart, "what story would you like to hear?"

Sunpaw considered for a moment. "Something about Bramblestar," she decided firmly. She had always been inspired by the stories of Bramblestar: how he had been on of StarClan's chosen cats to find the lake; how he had been tempted by his father, Tigerstar, and managed to beat him; how he had constantly proved his worth over and over again and shown every cat that he was nothing like his father. Sunpaw wanted to be just like him. She wanted to be leader. She wanted to be great. She wanted to be remembered, and respected, and honoured.

"Hmmm, Bramblestar," mused Thistleheart, as Sunpaw relined her nest with the new moss. "Most cats ask for stories about Firestar." She thought for a while longer, lost in , she came up with an idea. "I know," she meowed, "I'll tell you how the lake flooded when Bramblestar was leader."

"Always a good one," agreed Blossomsnow, settling into her newly-lined nest. "Oh, this is very comfortable. Thank you, you two."

"You're welcome," the sisters chorused, exchanging a purr at their habit of speaking at the same time.

"Well, it was just after the Great Battle," mused Thistleheart, settling into her nest next to Mallowpelt's. "Firestar had died, and Bramblestar was the new leader of ThunderClan, always worried that cats would compare him to his former mentor and leader. In those days, cats of all the Clans honoured those who had died by…"

Sunpaw listened, rapt and attentive, watching the elder intently as she told the story, Mallowpelt and Blossomsnow chipping in here and there to add information their denmate had forgotten. As she listened, Sunpaw felt her respect and admiration for the old leader of ThunderClan grow. He seemed to always try to do the best for his Clan, following the code proving his loyalty time and time again. If there had been any doubts in Sunpaw's mind about wanting to be like him, they were vanquished as she enjoyed the tale.

"And so," concluded Thistleheart, tail curling around her paws, " a new rule was added to the warrior code, which we live by now: no Clan can fall, and all Clans have to join forces to preserve the four." She looked fondly down at the two apprentices. "And now, kindly leave us in peace!" The words were harsh, but delivered with a purr that took away the sting. Sunpaw purred right back and bounded out of the den.

"Bye, Thistleheart, Mallowpelt, Blossomsnow!" she called over her shoulder, Honeypaw following her.

"Thanks for the story!" the blue-eyed cat added.

The two made their way into a sunny patch outside the elders' den, which was deserted but gave a good view of the rest of the Clan. Sunpaw stretched in the welcome warmth, yawning as she rolled over on the stone, before standing, shaking her pelt and settling down beside Honeypaw, who was watching her with amusement. "Here," she meowed, rasping her tongue through Sunpaw's dusty fur in an effort to groom it.

Sunpaw closed her eyes, the broken sunlight dappling her pelt as she enjoyed the relaxation of the moment, Honeypaw grooming her fur. "Look." Honeypaw paused in her grooming and nudged Sunpaw, who wearily opened her eyes, blinking. Honeypaw was gesturing with her tail in the direction of two cats down below, one dark-furred, the other ginger.

"Sootpetal and Dewfeather seem to be fairly close," Honeypaw remarked, watching the two young warriors share tongues.

"Mmm," agreed Sunpaw, her gaze flitting to the entrance, where a patrol had just returned. "There'll probably be kits in the nursery by new-leaf."

As Sunpaw gazed around camp, watching her Clanmates, a feeling of great contentment overcame her, relaxing all the muscles in her body. She couldn't imagine being this happy anywhere else. _I__'m glad to be in ThunderClan._

* * *

**Done! And that, toms and she-cats, was Chapter 1 of ****'We are Golden'! Anyway, I'm quite surprised that I managed to get this up, as I have been busy revising for my end-of-year exams which started today, not to mention the last phase of my German GCSE, which I'm taking 2 years early (as an almost-native speaker, I'm expected to)! For all you guys who don't live in England or Britain or whatever and don't know what the hell GCSEs are, they're national examinations which are taken by 15-16 year-olds at the end of Year 11. I'm in Year 9, just for reference.**

**Enough rambling (why didn****'t you stop me?)! So, anyway, you may have noticed that I haven't posted the alleigances yet, and that's mainly due to the fact that I haven't got enough kitties! So, here is your favourite bit: that's right, OC submission time!**

**You can send me, like, as many cats as you want, but you HAVE TO USE THE FORM BELOW! If you do not use this form, I will simply ignore any names you submit, so this is partly to prevent you just spamming me with names. The other reason is that I want you to be able to define your OCs rather than just let me do all the work. I****'ll be busy working out family trees and shtuff, so yeah. Here's the form:**

**Name: **_(nothing that cats don__'t know please, like Figmelon, or whatever, and no Mary-Sueish names, like Sparklerainbow, or Starglimmer)_

**Gender:**_(this one__'s obvious)_

**Clan: **_(again, self-explanatory)_

**Rank in Clan:**_ (sorry, leader, deputies and medicine cats taken, but elders are welcome, along with the number of warriors and apprentices down there somewhere. Queens and kits are good too. If you submit a kit and want them to be medicine cat when they become apprenticed, then they may appear later in the story.)_

**Age (in moons): **_(what I just said.)_

**Appearance: **_(fur colour and type (tabby, plain, tortoiseshell, etc.) and eye colour. Noteworthy details, like a long tail or whatever, are also good. Don__'t give cats unrealistic features, like green fur and purple eyes or something, or I will ignore your submission.)_

**Personality: **_(MUST have at least 3 good traits and 2 bad ones, or cat won__'t be accepted. They can't be all good or all bad. Be realistic, please.)_

**Other: **_(events in the past if they are warriors, queens or elders; siblings. If they do have siblings, you must fill out this form again for them too.)_

**I REPEAT, YOU **_**MUST**_** USE THIS FORM!**

**OK, so now that****'s done with, here are the cats I need:**

**ThunderClan: 7 more warriors, 5 male &amp; 2 female**

**ShadowClan: 9 more warriors, 6 male &amp; 3 female **

**2 more apprentices, 1 male &amp; 1 female**

**WindClan: 10 more warriors, 5 male &amp; 5 female**

**RiverClan: 10 more warriors, 6 male &amp; 4 female**

**So, that****'s it for now. I'm going to work super hard on the next update, though I will, as I said, alternate between my two stories, but I won't be able to access to computer a lot in the next few days, because my godmother's coming to stay, all the way from New Zealand, and the aforementioned exams. Not to mention that it's my birthday on Tuesday.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, and once again thanks to Stormy for letting me adopt this (sorry this chapter took so long)!**

**Snowfeather signing out.**


End file.
